Dead Suns Episode 28
Recap 27th Lamashan, 317 AG (continued) The crew of the Sunrise Maiden have discovered a secret underground lair on Asteroid K9204. Carmen sends her drone Io ahead to scout. Io finds a constructed base, with an airlock in their way. Declaring it safe, the party head down after, but their bio-head triggers an trap, spraying Daevae with some spores. Carmen hacks into the lock and is able to let the party into the underground base. Io is sent ahead to scout. Io finds a computer console with two control modules on it, "Entrance Deterrent" and "Chamber of Devouring". The party catch up to Io and Carmen looks at the computer, and it doesn't have any data storage on it. Daevaethan tries to turn the computer off and triggers a fail-safe. Dr Gentoo hacks into the computer and gets full access and is able to deactivate the "Chamber of Devouring" then changes the password on the computer. The party head to a nearby door and trigger a deactivated laser trap, so are able to pass though safely. Io inspects the corridor and the party follow in after. The party search the rooms off the corridor and find some living quarters. One of the living quarters is covered in blood, the words “The Entropy of Existence is known.” is graffitied on the wall. Io scouts out ahead into the Datacore and notices a Veolisk within. The party take cover as the beast leaves the room to search for them. The party ambush the creature as it enters their room. The party manage to kill the beast as Riggs tanks the damage. Carmen inspects the Datecore and finds it is locked with a voice print password, but hack pasts it. There are 3 date modules labelled "Activities," "Intelligence," and "Sacred Lore". Carmen tries to access the Intelligence module first, with Dr Gentoo's help. There is also evidence that someone else has been here after the base was abandoned. :The Intelligence data module contains records of all of the communications between the Star-Eater’s Spine and the Devourer cult on Castrovel. The records contain Castrovelian cult leader Tahomen's untrue gloating over defeating the party. In the last communication Tahomen reports that information in the temple of the twelves's inner sanctum has revealed the location of the "key". This location however was erased from the files. :Sacred Lore data module contains information about the cult's belief in the Devourer, the assured entropy of the universe, and the cultists' roles in bringing about the end of existence. In addition to general religious dogma and near-mad ramblings, the data module also details the Star-Eater's Spine cult's fascination with an ancient elven soothsayer named Nyara, outlining her history. A recorded hologram of Nyara appears and gives one of her prophecy "In the maw of the Twelve lies the Key. Forsooth, shall all be undone. When the knee meets the gorge, so far. The widening gyre implodes—magnificently." :Activity date module states the mission of this sect of the Cult of the Devourer, to follow Nyara's prophecy. The cultists who had been here interpreted the prophecy as referring to some sort of weapon—one powerful enough to serve as a “key” to untold destruction. Riggs continues to search around the base. He finds a credit stick and a datapad. Riggs gives the datapad to Daevae who hacks inside. He goes into the photos section of the datapad and finds horrific images of torture. Daevae gives the datapad back to Riggs and walks away, stunned. Riggs goes to play a video file on the datapad as he searches the next room, inadvertently triggering a Laserarc Trap in a dresser, burning him. Riggs then finds an armory, with guns and 3 robots inside. He calls over the party to come look. Category:Dead Suns Episodes